


Give Me Love

by slstmaraudersjple



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Klaroline Wedding, Klaus pov, elijah/katherine (mentioned), established klaroline, finn/sage (mentioned), freya/keelin (mentioned), klaroline with a HEA, klaus as a romantic, klaus loves weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slstmaraudersjple/pseuds/slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Klaus has always loved weddings.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: However Long It Takes





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> This came out of nowhere, but was partially inspired by the Ed Sheeran song with the same name.

i.

Nobody ever accused Klaus Mikaelson of being a romantic. But Klaus has always loved weddings.

When he was human, he reveled in the festivities his village held when unions occurred between families. He relished in seeing the ceremonies that took place to commemorate the sacred bond between two people, the happiness on the couples’ faces as they recited vows to be upheld for eternity.

When he became a vampire and the meaning of eternity changed, he became cynical. He mocked mankind for their silly ideals of forever, when all they did was hurt each other in turn. Cheating spouses, unfaithful lovers, people who made empty promises they never intended to keep.

Even if he has always disapproved of his siblings’ romantic choices (because no one is good enough for them), he still finds himself jealous that they are able to find happiness. Even boring Finn with that redhead of his, and Elijah with Katerina, and Freya with Keelin.

* * *

ii.

But the humans did manage to get _something_ right: to love so deeply with their short finite years as to attempt to carve an eternity out of it in their vows.

What has never changed, is that feelings are a very human thing, and something he cannot bleed out of himself no matter how much he tries. Anger and fury, and even love and happiness. And if they keep him tied to his humanity, then so be it.

As Klaus stands at the altar and his bride walks down the aisle, a vision in a stunning white dress with her hair pinned up and a tiara tucked into place and a long veil shimmering down her back, he is taken back by how absolutely beautiful she is.

He has spent a thousand years waiting for her, and he has known from the beginning that she was the one for him. And after waiting for her to decide that she wants him as much, he wants nothing more than to add her to his family’s promise of _always and forever_.

* * *

iii.

Proposing was the easiest thing in the world. There was never a doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry her one day, the baby vampire who captured his attention from the moment they met.

He remembers the way her face lit up when she saw the ring, the way her lips formed a surprised “oh” before turning into a dazzling smile. The way she dropped down to her knees beside him, reverently whispered _yes_ against his lips and laughed merrily as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Klaus will always treasure that moment, along with every other moment with her where he can proudly say that he was responsible for that look on her face. Her happiness, her joy, her love – she’s worth it all and more.

Nothing has meant more to him than Caroline Forbes, now Caroline _Mikaelson_ , and eternity with her by his side.

* * *

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere while I was working on The Air We Breathe. I'm connecting the pieces on the last couple scenes and hope to have it posted by the end of the weekend. Take care, everyone!


End file.
